You Belong With Me
by Xianthra17
Summary: UchihaCest... A birthday fic I wrote for myself... it's a compilation of Itachi and Sasuke's thoughts... just an experiment... hope you'll like it... Happy birthday to me!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys... just a simple fic... a birthday gift for myself...

I am a late bloomer (Gosh, I hate myself for this)...

I just woke up one day and heard Taylor Swift's song on the radio...

(I mean... DUUHH! I heard this song like, a gazillion times now...)

I instantly fell in love with the lyrics... it felt so desperate and I loved it!

I immediately saw Sasuke and Itachi... the rest is history!

So here is the result of my immediate inspiration...

Happy Birthday to me!

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

Sasuke Uchiha : Hopeless and Desperate

"_Yeah... we'll talk about this., I will explain.. I'll see you in 30 minutes..._" Itachi said over the phone as he buckled his belt. He looked at me and mumbled "_I'm going out..._" and then left. He was off again... it was Tuesday night and it was again a night out for him. It has always been this way... since we moved out and lived in a rented apartment near school. Our parents... well... they are dead. I miss them, though... they died in an accident when I was young. Itachi, my elder brother and I lived with our uncle Madara for a couple of years. We stayed under his care until Itachi reached 18. By that time, he already became my legal guardian.

By the way, my name is Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha... I have been on my own since Itachi started making dating a habit. He never seemed to notice me anymore. Well, I can't blame him... He was so popular at school. He had so many flings... Everybody wanted his attention... his time... The only thing I can proudly say is that he is my brother... that's the only thing I hold ownership on. Well... you might say I am whining... true, in a sense... I miss my aniki... I miss the times he would comfort me when I am sick or upset... the times when he would make my wounds feel better... I just miss him so badly though he was always with me, physically.

I think I am going crazy. Hey, can you keep a secret for me? I just have no one to talk to... You see... I am confused... I mean, this feelings started when I was 12... and that was like 4 years ago. It just happened... I just woke up one day realizing that I was in love with my brother... romantically speaking. I am not gay... I have my share of knowledge on guy-girl stuff and I know I am straight. It might be described as Narcissism or GSA, who knows? Many would comment how similar my looks were with Itachi. I know that... I am not blind... I am not dumb either, I know what I feel. Why does it have to be him? My own flesh and blood?

What? Oh, you want to know what Itachi looks like? Well... let's see... how can I describe him so you can visualize him the way I do... Well Itachi stands more or less 6 feet tall... he is 19... he has long hair, nearly reaching his waist. He usually keeps it in a loose ponytail... his skin is pale ivory... somewhat like creamy alabaster. He isn't thin... he isn't muscular either... I would call his profile, lean and fit. His face... well, he is breathtakingly lovely... Sorry I said that, but I really have to use that word. It's one of the few words that I can think of that is close enough to describe him.

His eyes... I wanna stare at those black depths forever. I think they are brother's best asset. They are so dark... so mysterious... and his lips... Heavens! What I would give to taste those lips. I wonder how it would feel to kiss him... I don't usually daydream... but Itachi made me do that and what I am now... hopeless and desperate. I really thought this would go away... that I was just at the state of teenage confusion... that I was having emotional instability. But heck, the feelings I have are burning even more... it's growing deeper... dangerously way off-hand...

Usually when Itachi comes home late at night, he would just flop his exhausted body unto his bed and sleep wordlessly. He would usually smell liquor and strong traces of extremely sweet-smelling perfume. He would usually come home with lipstick stains and a hickey or two. How it tortures me, day by day. Seeing my beloved being touched by another. Little did he know that I spend hours each night staring at him... controlling myself from going near him and hold him... run my fingers through his hair... Holding back the ultimate need to embrace him and whisper to his ear '_Hey, are you aware that I love you, nii-san?_'.

Kami knows how badly I want my brother... The agony is too much... sometimes, I just want to give up. I ordered myself to forget him... but I just can't seem to. I love him too much now... he is already embedded in my sanity... in my soul... in my heart. Yeah, laugh... I don't care... I've read somewhere that once in your lifetime, you will make a complete fool out of yourself over love. I think this is that time for me. I am planning to move out of this apartment that I share with Itachi soon. I need to forget him and this feeling... it's way too complicated... far beyond anyone's comprehension.

What would he do if I confess to him? What do you think? Will he freak out? Will he hit me? Will he despise me and feel disgusted? So many questions that I won't even dare myself to find out. I think I can live with this misery. I feel tired... I can't go on like this... I need to to get a life of my own, not wallow over my sorrow and pride forever. Curse this heart of mine... curse my life... I wish it wasn't this complicated... Loving someone in silence can be so frustrating. Sometimes I would like to scream out loud and release everything. Kami, I think I am going crazy!

So here I am listening to some punk rock songs over my i Pod... trying to avoid my love songs selection... hoping the noise will take Itachi off my mind... even for a couple of seconds. I am lying alone in our room... I am on my bed right now... staring on the ceiling. I am wondering why can't I take him off my system. I have decided to leave this apartment by the end of the month... I will be graduating high school soon... I can go to another city and go to college there. I can work part-time to cope up with my needs. I need to go away... I need to let go of him... my first and last love...

That's what I needed to do. If I stay here, it's same as suicide. I don't know how I would react if Itachi would start bringing his women home. Fuck! Maybe I would kill that woman or something... Ha-ha-ha... Stupid... I really am ridiculously stupid. I need to rest now... I am expecting a migraine... maybe I'll talk to you soon... I don't want to witness Itachi coming home tonight from his escapades... I need to think of my poor abused heart sometimes. I need a break... Haaaahhh! Kami! Let me survive this wretched feeling. Don't let me die because of this heartache!

~tbc~

* * *

I am so emotional... I hope you will like my work... reviews for my birthday?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys... just a simple fic... a birthday gift for myself...

I am a late bloomer (Gosh, I hate myself for this)...

I just woke up one day and heard Taylor Swift's song on the radio...

(I mean... DUUHH! I heard this song like, a gazillion times now...)

I instantly fell in love with the lyrics... it felt so desperate and I loved it!

I immediately saw Sasuke and Itachi... the rest is history!

So here is the result of my immediate inspiration...

Happy Birthday to me!

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

Itachi Uchiha : Doubtful and Troubled

Oh... do I know you? What? Oh yeah... I remember now. Sorry... I just have a lot in my mind right now. I think you know me... yeah, you are right... I'm Itachi... Itachi Uchiha. I am sitting here with my dumb girlfriend... yeah, you heard me right. No kidding, I really did say she is dumb. We had a fight yesterday... it wasn't my fault... She saw me and this other girl I met 2 days ago in a... well, we were... uh, never mind. I think you get the picture. Anyway... she started making a scene. I had to promise her things (that I never intended on fulfilling) just to shut her up.

I am tired. Honestly, I never found contentment... There was always something missing... I just can't pinpoint what. My life is troubled... people would look up to me as if I'm like a god or something. The girls in my life... well... they are so willing... I am just a man... I get tempted sometimes, must be the hormones. But it's always the same, after the physical rush... my real world would tumble back to me. I am so fucked up... I just hope I would find out my reason for living soon. I want to live a life with direction. I want to have a clear mind soon. I feel so troubled and in doubt all the time.

What did you say? Oh, you want to know why I am like this? I am not contented... I am not satisfied. Why? I don't know... You don't believe me, do you? Well... I think you can keep a secret... You will? Good... I really need to get this out of my system. I've been wallowing in this confusion for years now. You see... I think I don't know myself anymore. I am so troubled... I am doubting my intuition... I have been through a lot... but this thing that's bugging me... it's different from everything that I've encountered... I... I think I'm in love... and I am sure it's not just lust... Must I go on?

Why are you snickering? I am confessing things to you... I am serious... Listen... young teenage love is so easy... it is synonymous to lust... you like someone and that someone likes you back... then after that, you are a couple... you hit the sack and kaboom! You break up... young love is so shallow... I had those... I can't even remember all their names. Personally I know right from the start that I never loved any of them. I just needed distraction... and someone to cover my manly needs... temporarily. I am afraid this love that I am talking about will go nowhere... will have no future at all.

Why? Well you see... it's really complicated. You want me to elaborate? Okay... fine... but promise me one thing first... don't laugh. Okay, you promise? Good. Here goes... You see... I've been carrying this burden in my heart for years... let's see... one... two... three... seven years now to be exact. I really am so confused... I am not sure if this is right or wrong. But it feels so right... no matter how wrong it may be... I don't have anyone to talk to about this... they might get the biggest shock of their lives. You really wanna hear it? Okay... here goes... I think I am in love with my brother, Sasuke...

You still there? See? I told you it would shock you... I know... I know... hey... chill out... I really don't know how it happened. I am thinking it was because of our parents' death. I became possessive of the only treasure in my life. Sasuke was so young at that time... he needed comfort... I gave it to him... but I ended up getting too attached to him. My fraternal love elevated to something deeper. I never thought it could happen... I mean... we are men and related by blood. It's really complicated don't you think? I have to force myself to put a space between us... that's when the girls came in.

But it became worse. The more I distanced myself from him, the more I needed him. Everytime I have sex with any willing girl... I see him in her place. I even see him in my dreams. Fuck... I am so fucked up. My brain is damaged beyond repair. Lately after reminiscing, I realized that all my girlfriends were pale and have black hair... must I tell you the reason? Do you think I am already a lune? This incestuous love has to go... I am loosing my mind, for Kami's sake. The burning desire that I have for my younger brother really has to go.

What will happen to me? What will happen to us if I tell him? Sasuke, my brother... he is 16 now, and heavens he is the most delicious thing my eyes has ever set up on. He looks like an angel that fell from the sky and lived on earth. His skin is so creamy and flawless, that I have this undying urge to mark it as my own. His eyes... those sad, speaking eyes would always send shivers to my spine everytime he would look my way. His mouth... those pink lips... Kami... how I dream of tasting those lips... I want to know if it tastes as sweet as it looks.

I never wanted anyone this way before. Don't call this curiosity... I am a confirmed bisexual. Though I am seen more with female partners, I had a couple of same sex flings before... Believe me...I really had those. And I don't care what you think. I am old enough to understand these things. I tried to get my brother off my mind, but as they say... the more you cover the flame, the hotter it burns. I don't know if I can go on like this. I have kept this feelings inside for years, I am at the verge of exploding. I really need to decide soon... I might loose my self control...

So finally... it's out. I can't think straight as of the moment, I am so confused right now... and my girlfriend is looking at me, her dark eyes are pleading... I really feel sorry for her... I will never learn to love her like the way I love Sasuke... I will never need her the way I need my brother. I better go now, I need to take her home... She will calm down later... I know what she needs... that's what they all need after all... I'm too tired... I think I better end my relationship with her... she is getting too clingy and I don't like it... This will be our last night together...

~tbc~

* * *

i decided to upload every chapter today...

it's my day after all...

(^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys... just a simple fic... a birthday gift for myself...

I am a late bloomer (Gosh, I hate myself for this)...

I just woke up one day and heard Taylor Swift's song on the radio...

(I mean... DUUHH! I heard this song like, a gazillion times now...)

I instantly fell in love with the lyrics... it felt so desperate and I loved it!

I immediately saw Sasuke and Itachi... the rest is history!

So here is the result of my immediate inspiration...

Happy Birthday to me!

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

Sasuke Uchiha : Confessions

Hey, It's you... you came back. I thought I scared you off. It's really nice talking to you again... I really appreciate you listening to me... Where were you? It's been days since we last talked. Let me give you an update on what happened to me. I just found out from one of Itachi's friends that my brother broke up with his girlfriend. I don't know if I should be happy about it or what... He doesn't look troubled at all. He stayed home the whole weekend. Too bad, I had some school activities during that day. But I think it was better that way.

Itachi have been acting strangely for the past few days. I don't know why... maybe I'm just too paranoid... he changed... a bit. He would look at me as if I was something or someone so special... his eyes... those fuckin' beautiful eyes would bore right into me, making me feel that he was somewhat undressing me... his stares would go right through my core... the things he was making me feel by just simply looking at me was undeniably intense... I would tend to just look away and blush furiously. I wish he didn't notice that. I can't explain it to him if he would ask me.

You see, I am trying my best to ignore Itachi... he tried to talk to me again the other day... I just gave him a nod... that was safe. I really have nothing to say to him. What must I do? Grab him and yell 'I love you' in-front of him at the top of my lungs? Really genius. I observed Itachi silently for a couple of days. He looked relaxed... in a way. He seemed to love his new freedom. He even started spending more time at home, which was very unusual for him to do. And he even started talking to me... we are not in a conversational bond... and it seemed like he was trying to bring it to that.

I am walking for home right now... final exams are done... that is good... I can start looking for a new place to stay. I just don't know why... but I really feel different today. I feel so uncomfortable... it feels like something big is about to happen and I just dont know what. I wasn't nervous during the exams. I've been acing exams since like, forever. There is this tight knot deep inside me that's making me uneasy. I think I am just stressed out. As you can guess, I still think about him... yes, him... who else? Ha-ha... really funny. Some friend you are... just kidding...

Finally, I can see our apartment at the end of the street. I think Itachi isn't home... it's Friday afternoon and I am sure he is out, hunting for a new conquest. I told my self over and over to stop meddling with my brother's affairs. I can't seem to do that. The more I try to confine it, the more eager it becomes. My daydreaming has gotten worse... way worse... I can't believe myself... I am going crazy. I definitely need to go see a doctor or something. Damn these urges... damn this hormones... I can't believe I am now physically fantasizing about Itachi... really way... off... hand!

Well here I am... the house is dark. Itachi is out... Good... at least I can be alone for a bit. I feel so warm, I think I better take a shower. We can still talk, I mean... you can still hear me even if I shower. I'm in our room now... Itachi's soiled clothes are all over his bed. I better get those and put them in the basket... I think I will do the laundry tomorrow, then I would start packing. Yeah, that's what I would do. So when I leave, I will have everything ready. I better hurry... I am sweating from head to toe... the weather is too warm... I think it will rain soon, I see rainclouds ahead... it haven't rained since last week.

Damn, the cold water feels so good... Hmn... I am out of shampoo... I forgot to get some at the store earlier. This is what I get from thinking too much... too much of Itachi... well I can always use his shampoo... though I personally don't really like his shampoo... it smells too fruity... too sweet... I like my mentholated brand way better. But I have no choice... I gotta wash my hair you know. I just hope he wouldn't mind. Hmn... it lathers pretty good... just too fruity... I better rinse off... I might get nauseous... I really don't like sweet-smelling stuff.

Now, what do I get for using Itachi's shampoo? A wild and lustful imagination... I can't count how many times I have jacked-off thinking of Itachi. I told myself I mustn't do this anymore... blame it to my hormones, I just can't stop. It feels sinfully good... that I love it so much. How awfully clear my imagination is... how vivid my daydreaming goes... I can picture out Itachi's perfect torso and flawless skin... his lustrous hair spread out and framing his beautiful... attractive face. Stop! Stop! I can't go on like this... I'm getting too aroused now, shit. I must remove this smell off me.

Finally, I rinsed the shampoo off. Fuck... I still smell like Itachi... Shit! Here I go again... Kami... help me... I'm so sorry... I can't help it. Fuck, this feels so good. I wonder how it would feel to have Itachi suck me off... I wonder what he would taste like... Kami, I'm fucking hard right now... the cold water isn't working at all... my imagination is winning. Yes... touch me Itachi... please... Yes... there... just like that... Oh, God... faster... please... Itachi take me... Oh sweet Lord, I never thought it would feel this good... I love you Itachi... "_Oh, fuck...Itachi..._" Hey wait, did I just say that out loud?

I hope it wasn't that loud... well, I'm alone... I'm safe. I better rinse off... I must be in the bathroom for an hour now. I need to prepare dinner, Itachi will be arriving soon... and he will be hungry. Where is my soap? Oh, great! Great timing... why do you have to fall in the toilet bowl now? I just have to borrow Itachi's soap as well... I need to go the grocery store and get me a good supply. I need to get some other things as well... we are out of sugar and coffee... I really must hurry. I think I can go to the grocery and come back before dinner time.

~tbc~

* * *

... am I wicked?

hope to hear from you...

hugs and kisses to you guys...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys... just a simple fic... a birthday gift for myself...

I am a late bloomer (Gosh, I hate myself for this)...

I just woke up one day and heard Taylor Swift's song on the radio...

(I mean... DUUHH! I heard this song like, a gazillion times now...)

I instantly fell in love with the lyrics... it felt so desperate and I loved it!

I immediately saw Sasuke and Itachi... the rest is history!

So here is the result of my immediate inspiration...

Happy Birthday to me!

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

Itachi Uchiha : Confessions

I am finally home. The lights are off, but I see Sasuke's shoes by the doorway. Is he here? It's too quiet... maybe he went out. Wait... I think I hear water... oh, so my brother is in the shower. What would he do if I barge in his private moment and confess? Hah! What a weird thought. Thinking on how to confess to my brother is making me imagine senseless things. I am crazy... so this is how it feels like when you are in love. No wonder the girls would slit their wrists and cry whenever we break up... This must be my very own karma, for all the women I hurt... my curse... my downfall...

But I never cared for any of them... I don't care if they would be willing to die for me. I want only one thing now... I need only him... my beautiful baby brother. So here I am hopelessly lusting over Sasuke even more as days goes by. How sweet would he taste? How soft is his creamy skin? If I remain unmoving here maybe he wouldn't notice me. I can then freely feast my eyes on his nakedness once he comes out of the shower. I have never seen him naked for years... not now, now that he is fully grown... I am betting my life that he is flawless from head to toe... I am sure of that...

The water stopped... so he is done... or maybe he is still lathering soap or shampooing his hair... what would it feel like if I was the one to bathe him. That would be cool... I could make love to him while he is all soapy and wet... I never tried that with any of my past relationships, which I would rather call flings. How would my baby brother taste? Would he be submissive? Or would he fight for dominance over me. Fuck, I am getting hard now. I have been making Sasuke the topic of my fantasies recently... sometimes I would stare at him as he sleeps. I must be sickly insane.

But heavens know how much I love my brother... and with this love comes along my lust. I am sure I love him... I can't picture myself without him. He will be going to college soon... I need to tell him how I feel before he goes. I might never see him anymore. Sasuke was very independent and I can sense that he doesn't like me that much. It was my fault... I left him alone. Damn these feelings... these wretched, forbidden feelings. He is old enough now... maybe he will comprehend once I confess. I love you Sasuke, how I wish everything would be easy for us.

The water is running again... I was right, he was still shampooing or something... Hey... that's my shampoo that he is using. Great! Now my delicious brother would live to his description... he will smell like peaches and apples... that would make me want to devour him even more. Just my luck, it's been days since I had a release and here I am lusting over him. I am getting excited though... I can't wait to see him in all his glory. Maybe I'd loose my self control... maybe I'd loose myself in him... Kami help me keep my composure... I need to have a clear mind...

"_Oh, fuck... Itachi..._" did I just hear that? Did I just hear my brother moan my name? Kami that's got to be the sexiest thing I have ever heard so far... The water was flowing again... any other moan will be muffled by that gust of water. I'm smiling right now, my very own fantasy is thinking of me. Kami, you are so good. I can never understand how, but it's perfect this way. Maybe confessing to him might not be too hard. All I need is a little persuasion and the feelings will make everything flow freely. Soon Sasuke, if not tonight... soon... I promise...

The room is dark, I won't move... I know Sasuke will come out of the bathroom now. My God... I can't wait... I am sure my imagination will be nothing compared to the real thing. I might pounce on my brother, heavens forbid... I must calm myself... breathe in... breathe out... Calm down Itachi... don't destroy the perfect moment. Sasuke will be coming out now... fresh and satiated... Fuck! I need to take a shower... the pain in my groin is killing me... Sasuke, I hope you come out fully clothed. I don't know if I can hold unto my sanity...

I know earlier I was hoping you'd come out naked, but now with this new reality... I don't know if I can control myself... I don't want to hurt you... I might really hurt you is I force myself into you... Sasuke I love you so much now, more than ever... now with this fact in my mind, all I want to do right now is claim you... and tell you how much I dreamed for this day to come. But... there is always a but... I might not go slow on you... the need is too overpowering... Wait... Do I hear myself right? I am talking nonsense... at first I was telling myself to wait, now I am pushing things to the next level.

This happens... I am still a human being with flaws... with needs... I can only imagine what would happen the moment Sasuke would come out of that damned door. I must get a hold of myself... I must leave this room while I can... yes, that's what I need to do... I must find a distraction elsewhere. Where the hell are my sneakers? I better hurry... he might come out... he might catch me all flustered and aroused from just imagining him and me. Where are my keys? Fuck... why are my hands trembling? Itachi... get a hold of yourself... Itachi, calm down.

"_Aniki?_" Shit! That's Sasuke now, he is out of the shower... Fuck! I must not look up... no... close your eyes Itachi. I can't... I just can't... the temptation is too much... Kami, forgive me... I really have to look... Oh, God! My brother... Sasuke... Who would have imagined he have pink nipples? He is blushing... Oh, fuck he looks so vulnerable... so submissive... so deliciously good... Sasuke... moan my name... call out to me Sasuke... "_Aniki... H-how long have you been here?_" he sounds nervous. He is afraid I heard him. He is waiting for my response... I must answer him..."_Long enough, otouto..._" and your secret's out my love.

~tbc~

* * *

... is Itachi evil?

Of course... since Sasuke is sinfully good...

*wink-wink*


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys... just a simple fic... a birthday gift for myself...

I am a late bloomer (Gosh, I hate myself for this)...

I just woke up one day and heard Taylor Swift's song on the radio...

(I mean... DUUHH! I heard this song like, a gazillion times now...)

I instantly fell in love with the lyrics... it felt so desperate and I loved it!

I immediately saw Sasuke and Itachi... the rest is history!

So here is the result of my immediate inspiration...

Happy Birthday to me!

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

Itachi and Sasuke : The Moment of Truth

Sasuke :

Holy Shit! He must have heard me... me and my big mouth... me and my fantasies. What will I do? Wait... I might be just to paranoid... I must act normal... maybe he really didn't hear me... the water was pouring and I am sure it muffled my moans. I must move... I must dress up... Why doesn't he stop staring at me. Oh God, why does he look at me like that? I must hurry... I must calm down... my hands are trembling... I can still feel his hot gaze on me. Damn... Itachi stop looking at me... please... don't come closer... no, Itachi... stay where you are...

Itachi :

Goodness, Sasuke looks so good. Every curve and muscle... all perfectly in place. I must stop myself... no... I can't... Kami... strike lightning on me right now... please... Forgive me on what I am about to do... I'm sorry... Oh, Sasuke... you are so beautiful... so heavenly... Don't run... please... don't leave. "_Aniki... what are you doing? Let go of me..._" even his voice is perfect. Don't struggle Sasuke, I won't hurt you... I never will never cause you pain... Just this once... let me taste you... "_Aniki... stop it... this is not funny... let me go..._" please Sasuke, just give in...

Sasuke :

Itachi let me go... fuck... let me go... I need to get away... I don't like the way he looks at me... it's scary. "_Aniki... stop it... this is not funny..._" he's too close for comfort. Oh my God! His eyes... it's spelling danger... I... must... break... free... No... No... Itachi don't... please... don't... His hands are all over me... Stop... shit... Why am I loving the feel of his hands on me... Itachi, back off... Don't... my God... he is kissing me... I must be dreaming... no, I know I am awake... why is he doing this... Itachi... please... don't... don't stop... I could die if you do...

Itachi :

Sasuke... my sweet Sasuke... such innocence... I am sorry... I really need to taste you... hmmmm... you taste so good, my love. That's it... struggle no more... Let me kiss you... let me continue touching you... Sasuke you are so soft... and you smell so fuckin' good... just like the way I like it... creamy and clean... That's it Sasuke... kiss me... kiss me... Am I your first kiss, otouto? How lucky am I if that thought is true. I love you Sasuke... I love you so much. I wanted you for so long now... Sasuke... my Sasuke...

Sasuke :

I... I am lost for words... his lips... Itachi's lips... they are so soft... my daydreaming over Itachi didn't make any justice... he smells so good... he tastes so good... hmmmm... kiss me more Itachi... I don't care what will happen to us after this... it will be worth it... I'm loosing my mind... can I beg you to take me Itachi? Can I beg you to leave them for me? I won't repent... this memory will go with me till my very last breath... I love you Itachi... I love you so much... for years, it has always been you... Itachi... my Itachi...

Itachi :

This is a dream come true... surrender to me Sasuke... I am yours... I was always yours... I stayed away from you for too long... we could have shared this love for a long time now... my fault... I'm sorry... "_Sasuke... I love you..._" listen to me my love... I never told that to anyone... believe me... I was saving that line for you... I never found anyone worthy enough to hear me say that. Only you... Sasuke you are so soft... I can't fight these feelings anymore... I want you Sasuke... so bad... I am burning inside... I am dying inside... save me Sasuke...

Sasuke :

"_Sasuke... I love you..._" did I hear him right? I must be getting delirious... no, I am awake... Itachi, I so want to believe you... say that to me once again, please? I love you so much that it hurts me like hell... give mem memories Itachi... give me something that I can bring with me forever. This may be a one time event... praise the heavens for this... I love you so much Itachi... take me... I am yours... only yours... no doubts... no second thoughts... I surrender everything to you... take me in your arms... let me die beside you... I love you... "_I love you... Itachi..._" I do really love you...

Itachi :

"_I love you... Itachi..._" I just heard you tell me that you love me Sasuke. I promise to make you happy... I won't hurt you... that is a vow... Come Sasuke... lay down beside me... let me show you how much you mean to me... how much love there is in my heart for you... Yes, Sasuke... hold me... kiss me... I can go on like this forever. My kisses were meant only for you... my heart would beat only for you... I've been living in a pointless dream for so long... to afraid to show you what I feel... to scared to tell you what's in my heart.

Sasuke :

I am not afraid anymore... touch me... kiss me... take me Itachi for I am yours... nothing would come between us... Uhhmmmnnn... your lips are like fire... love me Itachi... make love to me more... I am ready for you... I have always been ready... Yes... Kami... Itachi... "_Nii-san..._" that hurts... but don't stop... yes... that's it... Oh, Kami that feels so good... go on... don't be afraid... move Itachi... that's it... yes... yes... ah, fuck! Kami... Itachi! Harder... please... harder... yes... yes... yes! Itachi... oh my... I am seeing stars... "_Please... Itachi, don't stop..._" I beg you... I love you Itachi...

Itachi :

Sasuke... you're everything that I ever imagined... and much more.. oh, much much more. The wait was worth it... "_Nii-san..._" Beautiful... I missed you calling me that way... Don't be afraid... I will be gentle... you are tight... Let me make this perfect for you... relax my love... that's it... God, you feel so good... yes... Sasuke... so damn tight... I can go on like this with you... "_Please... Itachi, don't stop..._" you don't have to beg my love... I won't stop... we will never stop... something as special as this should not stop... my love for you will never cease... I love you Sasuke... I love you...

~tbc~

* * *

... I hope you are still there...

I hope you like this drabble... I enjoyed writing this...

(^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

H

Hi guys... just a simple fic... a birthday gift for myself...

I am a late bloomer (Gosh, I hate myself for this)...

I just woke up one day and heard Taylor Swift's song on the radio...

(I mean... DUUHH! I heard this song like, a gazillion times now...)

I instantly fell in love with the lyrics... it felt so desperate and I loved it!

I immediately saw Sasuke and Itachi... the rest is history!

So here is the result of my immediate inspiration...

Happy Birthday to me!

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

Itachi and Sasuke : You Belong With Me

Sasuke :

"_What will happen to us?_" I asked Itachi as we lay in the dark. I felt him move closer and nuzzle his face on my neck. Goosebumps started to bloom on my skin. I felt him put his arm over my chest. "_What would you like to happen?_" he asked me. His voice was deep and serious. "_I don't know..._" I don't have to be honest... what happened to us was gloriously beautiful. It was a dream come true for me. But it was wrong... and who knows it was just a stress reliever for him. He heard me fantasizing... maybe he just took advantage of me...

I am scared... I want to cry... I want to tell him that I really love him... but I must be expecting too much... let me just sleep... we will talk in the morning. I can hear the thunder rumbling. "_Sasuke..._" Itachi is calling me. I will not move... I will not talk to him. It's really complicated... I am confused... "_Sasuke... I know you are awake..._" Itachi I am awake... "_Otouto... listen to me..._" I am listening... go on... tell me what you have in mind. Are you going to tell me that what happened was a mistake? That we should forget about it and move on?

"_Stop..._" I hope my voice doesn't quiver. "_Nii-san.. just stop..._" I don't know what to tell him. Fuck, I am crying... I hope he doesn't notice my tears. I must not sniffle. Sasuke get a hold of yourself. "_Why are you crying?_" he noticed, great! Itachi why does it have to be you? "_Sasuke... you still haven't heard what I needed to say..._" stop hugging me... get off... leave me now "_Listen for you to tell me what? That it was a mistake?_" I am so bitter... my whole life is a mess. Don't touch me... don't make me look at you... I don't know if my eyes can lie...

"_Sasuke... my darling Sasuke... stop making conclusions... Listen to me first, will you?_" stop calling me sweet names Itachi, it won't work on me. Stop making me look at you... you know much too well that my eyes can't lie... stop Itachi..."Sasuke... Sasuke..." stop shaking me... I'm a mess now... my tears are flowing and I can't stop it. "_Sasuke... when I said I love you... I really mean that..._" What are you talking about? Wasn't it just because you were to engrossed earlier that it was just like reflex? You can't tell me you love me, it's just too impossible...

"_Sasuke... listen..._" I can't move... I can't breath... my sobs are drowning me. Stop holding me close Itachi... "_I have been in love with you for years now..._" Lies! All lies! You were never there for me "_I may never showed it... I was afraid of how you might react..._" More lies... stop trying to make me feel better "_I distanced away from you, hoping that these feelings I have would go away..._" Stop Itachi, you are making me weep even more "_I was wrong... the more I grew farther, the deeper I needed you..._" Why Itachi? I am afraid to believe you... though everything sounds so good to me.

"_I love you Sasuke... I hope you would believe me..._" I want to Itachi. So much... It's what I have been doing for the past 4 years... loving you... without hesitations. Crying over this future-less love I have. What if I tell you that fact right now? Will you take advantage of me? I am afraid Itachi... so afraid of loosing you like them. "_Sasuke... say something..._" I don't know if I can Itachi... I might probably just break down and cry "_... I don't have anything to say..._" I am such a liar. I have to let this out of my system or else I'll burst out "_... except one thing..._" I have too... I really have too...

Itachi :

"_What is it? Tell me Sasuke..._" if I have to plead I will. Sasuke I love you so much, I hope you would believe me. "_... for years I have been silently loving you..._" Is this true? "_I have been watching you each night, holding the urge to touch you and confess..._" Sasuke why? Why haven't you said anything to me? "_There was no one in my life but you..._" Oh, Sasuke... my sweet Sasuke "_I have been silently watching over you... I have died a lot of times from jealousy..._" there was never anyone that could compete with you.

"_But despite those jealous deaths, I would always come back to life... knowing that as long as you are not married, there is still a chance..._" my sweet innocent brother. "_Please don't make me forget what just happened..._" My beloved, who could ever forget that? "_I will be leaving soon..._" where do you you are going without me? "_There will be no commitments between us... just a memory of you and I that I will keep in my heart forever..._" stop being so skeptical Sasuke. "_Sasuke... are you listening to what you are saying?_" you talk to much, sweet-lips.

Your lips are so sweet, don't fight me Sasuke "_Sasuke... you are not going anywhere..._" listen to me "_I will never want to part from you..._" I could die if you leave. "_Stay with me Sasuke..._" dry your eyes now... I will be here "_Let's make memories together... stay Sasuke... stay..._" I can go on like this... with you in my arms. I have never felt contentment like this. "_Nii-san?_" my doubtful love, erase those fears and put them aside "_Yes, Sasuke?_" talk to me... tell me what you have in mind. "_Are you sure about this? About us?_" listen to my heart "_Yes I am... without a doubt..._" and I mean that.

"_Sasuke Uchiha... I love you..._" I will be willing to give everything up just to be with you "_I don't care what people might say..._" I have made up my mind now "_... all I know is that I love you..._" I promise to love you forever "_... and nothing will ever come between us..._" and until eternity, this feeling won't cease. "_I love you as well nii-san..._" that sounds so good. "_I promise to love you forever as well..._" that is a vow that we will keep together "_... I will fight for our love, nii-san..._" no doubt about it, so will I. "_I love you so much Itachi Uchiha..._" thank you, Sasuke Uchiha.

Thank you Kami... for this chance... I will promise to love him forever, you can count on that. The thunder is rumbling... come Sasuke... that's it... wrap your arms around me... I will not leave... I will be with you... Close those beautiful eyes now and rest. I will do my best to wipe the sadness off those eyes. There will be no more tears for you... I will make it my personal mission to please you... comfort you and love you... sleep with me my love... I will keep you safe... I will spend my lifetime making it up to you... your happiness is my happiness... you and I are as one...

The rain is falling now... what a great timing. Yes... wash away all the doubts and mistakes in our lives... Let us start something new... I am sure there will be a rainbow after the rain... the symbol of the promise that something better will come in the future for us. Sleep my sweet Sasuke. I will keep you safe in my arms. I will protect you, like always. Rest your doubts... put them aside... tomorrow will be a new start... a new beginning... "_I love you Sasuke Uchiha..._" I mean that my love... "_I love you too Itachi Uchiha..._" forever... forever!

The End

* * *

There goes my fic...

Happy birthday to me...

I would love to hear from you...

Till the next story...

Take care...

(^_^)


End file.
